


Puppy Love

by notmyyacht



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, UST, an 'oh no I'm sorry my dogs jumped on you' au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will takes all the dogs to a park and the dogs inadvertently become matchmakers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Inspired by a post on tumblr (which I can't seem to find right now), this was originally going to be a drabble for willtonite on tumblr, but it turned into an actual fic.
> 
> The rating is basically just for the brief swearing. There is no "PG" rating. Also, just FYI, I'm posting this without a beta for it so if there are grammar or spelling mistakes, it's all on me.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Will had never taken the dogs for a walk in a legit park before. At least, not all of them at once. He kept thinking how it was probably a bad idea as he loaded them all into the car.

He kept thinking about how much he fucked up as he lead them all on leashes into the park. The dogs pulled in different directions, trying to smell everything new all at once.

Will's party was met with either giggles or 'are you nuts!?' stares from other park pedestrians. Will just weakly smiled back and continued through the park, hoping the dogs would calm down.

The dogs did not calm down.

At one point Winston caught sight of a squirrel running towards a tree. With one bark all at once the other dogs noticed the furry critter as well.

"Oh no. No no no no..." Will's feet stayed in place as the dogs all lunged at once sweeping him off his feet and face-first into the grass. The leashes tore from Will's hands as the dogs ran after the squirrel.

The tree the squirrel was heading for stood on the opposite side of the main foot path. The man walking the path had only a few seconds to comprehend the squirrel running by him and the team of dogs chasing it and what that meant.

Will spit out a blade of grass and looked up just in time to see the dogs tackle a man to the ground.

"Shit!" Will scrambled to his feet and ran over to the disaster.

The squirrel forgotten, the dogs focused their attention on the man they knocked over. The man frowned and pushed Buster off his chest as Winston licked his cheek.

"I'm really sorry about this." Will fumbled his apology as he tried to gather up the limp leashes trailing after each dog.

"You should keep a closer eye on your... pets..." The man's voice trailed off as he finally looked up at Will.

Will couldn't help but notice the sudden heat rising to his cheeks. The man couldn't have been much older than he was, with dark hair and bright green eyes that stared into him. His hair was a mess and there was dirt on his chin and hands, which he proceeded to wipe on his sweatpants. He had been clearly out for a morning jog, Will figured. Though he didn't look as if he'd been out long.

"Will Graham," Will offered a hand to help the man up, which he took.

"Frederick Chilton."

"Sorry again."

 "It's fine," Frederick glanced down at Will's hands. "You're bleeding."

Will looked at his hands.

"Oh."

"I have a first aid kit in my car," Frederick offered. His eyes widened slightly, as if he wasn't expecting the words to leave his mouth so quickly.

"Thank you."

Before Will knew it, he was leaning against Frederick's car in the parking lot. He had put the dogs in his own car beforehand. Frederick held one of Will's hands in his own, palm up, cleaning the bloody scrape with disinfectant.

"You pet-sit?" Frederick asked.

"No. They're all mine."

"Jesus, how do you handle it?" Frederick accidentally pressed too hard, making Will hiss. "Sorry."

"It's fine. They're all strays. I take them in. Give them a place to stay." As Will talked about his dogs, he observed Frederick's expressions. "They need a home, so I give them one. It's easier than having a people family."

Frederick concentrated on Will's scrapes as he bandaged him up, his brow furrowed and firm. His mouth a hard line. Will imagined what was going through his mind. He imagined Frederick was only doing this because it was the polite thing to do. Frederick probably thought that _Will_ should the one offered first aid, not him. After all, it was Will's dogs that knocked him over.

"Will!"

Frederick's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Will," Frederick had a small smile forming in the corner of his mouth, "I'm done with your right hand. Give me your left."

"Oh," was all Will could respond with as he did as he was told. However Frederick actually responded to what he said about the dogs, Will had missed. Silence fell between them for a moment.

As Frederick started to apply the bandage, Will found himself apologizing again.

"Sorry that we interrupted your jog."

Frederick flashed a quick, humorless smile. "I wasn't jogging."

"You look like you're ready to."

"Oh, I was planning on it. I've been trying to get into shape, but after about a minute I gave up. I was about to walk back to my car when your dogs jumped me." Frederick genuinely smiled at Will.

"All done," he said, his hands lingering over Will's.

Will's heart pounded against his chest and his ears burned. Frederick has a nice smile, he thought. He smiled back.

"So how about you make this all up to me by buying me a coffee?" stated Frederick with a confident smile that Will couldn't say no to.

"Yeah, just let me bring the dogs home first."

 


End file.
